


A Poem: Go the Fuck to Sleep, Avengers Version

by lanapanda



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanapanda/pseuds/lanapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says. Narrated by Nick Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem: Go the Fuck to Sleep, Avengers Version

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never read the original poem, this may make no sense whatsoever. If you can find the audiobook version that's narrated by Samuel L. Jackson, it will become much clearer.

The Chitauri have been laid low, Mr. Stark  
Their corpses are quiet in the deep  
The clean-up crew starts taking samples in the morning  
So please, go the fuck to sleep.  
  
You brought down the lightning Mighty Thor  
Your brother, in his muzzle, makes not a peep  
It’s time to put the hammer down now, Odinson  
and go the fuck to sleep.  
  
Hawkeye that’s enough with the arrows;  
get your ass down here into the jeep.  
You can shoot more badguys tomorrow, we promise —  
so go the fuck to sleep.  
  
Goddamnit Steve what are you doing?   
Let the cops take care of the perimeter sweep.   
It’s their job, they can handle it, Christ just go home  
and go the fuck to sleep.  
  
Dr. Banner, the last train left two hours ago,  
and last-minute flights don’t come cheap.  
Why don’t you just take Mr. Stark home to the Tower,  
and make him go the fuck to sleep?   
  
Agent Romanoff… no, I’m not gonna ask.  
If you shot him, he must be a creep.   
Please just get Hawkeye to come down from the 56th floor,  
so we can all go the fuck to sleep.   
  
If danger should threaten the world once more,  
if innocents should have cause to weep,  
you mutherfuckers will be on call again, I mean it!   
So go. The fuck. To sleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chicago! x Avengers Crossover: When You’re Good to Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113938) by [lanapanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanapanda/pseuds/lanapanda)




End file.
